


Constellation Kisses

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [28]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, maybe? I'm not good at this sorta stuf but I rly love these two, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fifi ♥︎:</b> let's talk about the universe and make out<br/><b>Zozo:</b> I'll be up on the roof in three minutes.<br/><b>Fifi ♥︎:</b> I'm giving you two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellation Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at fluff or anything so you've been warned. Also I'm half asleep and trying to write things for this series because I'm out of practice.

Zoey was feeling a bit stressed by her art project. She couldn't get the hands quite right on her drawing, and she wasn't used to the tablet she was borrowing as her's had broken.

After redrawing her hands for the third time, she was pretty frustrated. Zoey would've turned around to talk to Minty, but she was down at the video editor's house. The kids who took classes in art and editing all grouped together in one coed house, and there seemed to be a party going on there all the time. 

She was quite relieved when a text sent through on her phone, giving her a distraction.

**Fifi ♥︎:** let's talk about the universe and make out  
 **Zozo:** I'll be up on the roof in three minutes.  
 **Fifi ♥︎:** I'm giving you two

Zoey was up on the roof with a blanket and chocolate in a minute and a half. Fiona was already up and sitting on the lawn chairs someone had brought up months before. 

"Hey babe," Zoey smiled wide.

"Hey," Fiona grinned back, pulling Zoey down for a kiss before the latter could even set up the blanket. "I'm _finally_ off work. There was a game tonight so I had to work the late shift. Lalna and Strippin just wouldn't leave."

"Well you're here now." Zoey couldn't stop smiling as she pulled the blanket over the two. The cuddled under it to shield themselves from the cold. "I was going to throw my tablet out the window if I continued on my project any longer."

"Well don't do that, babe. Your project isn't due until next Thursday, right? Just hang out and talk about space with me for a little while before you go and stress yourself out again."

Zoey sighed and looked up at the stars. Her dreams of becoming an astronaut ceased a while ago, but she still loved space nonetheless. "Hey, there's Orion's Belt." She pointed up at the constellation. Fiona giggled a little.

"Yeah,"

"Space is great, y'know?"

"Yeah," Fiona repeated. "Just kiss me already."

Zoey gladly compiled. The two just sort of sat there for a while longer, pointing out constellations and kissing and eating chocolates. Fiona smelled like the sports bar she worked at. She smelled like the food and the drinks, and Zoey felt the atmosphere just by being near her. She was glad she had a girl like Fiona.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I've edited Glow so now it's accurate with the canon au here. I'm working on Roll Call next.


End file.
